


Momma Said Never Talk To Strangers

by do_it_for_the_delitoonz



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drunkenness, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Stranger Sex, bottom!Luke, top!jonathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_for_the_delitoonz/pseuds/do_it_for_the_delitoonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke stumbles across the man in the alleyway and can't help but be intrigued. He is drunk, after all, and the man in front of him is the hottest he's ever seen.<br/>(or, the one where Momma said never talk to strangers, but Luke's never been one to follow the rules)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momma Said Never Talk To Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry y'all. I haven't written in like two months because of school...so take this (sorta) old Delitoonz fic I wrote. 
> 
> For added enjoyment, listen to "Hurricane" by Halsey while you read this (;

He was more than a little wasted; he found himself wishing he had something to hold on to as he attempted to make his way down the sparsely lit street, silent save for the occasional passing car and his own muttered cursing. He wished he could drive.

He knew his baby would be safe in Matt’s driveway, locked up and he patted the key tucked into his pocket and sighed. He didn’t have far to walk but he really wished he had his baby so he could just jam, and as he was passing a little alleyway he heard the low, tense voice and came to a stop.

“I told you, I don’t fuckin’ care what he says. He’s a fuckin’ dick and I’m completely sick of his bullshit, and his begging isn’t gonna fix anything so tell him not to bother,” the voice belonged to a man that would have taken Luke’s breath away even if he wasn’t half-plastered. He wasn’t as tall as Luke but he came fairly close, and his hair was blonde and thick and just long enough to run for Luke to be able to run his fingers through and as the man caught Luke’s eyes he was hit with the bluest, most intense gaze he’d ever seen.

“I gotta go, something interesting just popped up. But seriously, tell him to fuck off.” The man snapped, and then his phone was pried away from his ear and he didn’t look down as he stabbed at the call end button on the flat screen and then the scowl on the man’s face was replaced by a blank look and a tense silence sprang up as Luke stared at the man.

And suddenly his pants were much, much tighter as the man smirked at him and slid his phone into his pocket. He was lean and yet there was something dangerous about him, something that told Luke that this man could fuck him up if he really wanted to, and that somehow made it all better.

“So, do you always this nosy or is this a one time thing?” He teased, his eyes dropping from Luke’s eyes to the rest of him and Luke hesitated as the man found his eyes again and spread out his arms, a pleased grin on his face.

“Well? You always this silent too?”  
Luke licked his lips and shook his head, a grin springing up onto his face.

“Nah, my momma just said to never talk to strangers, no matter how drunk I am or how utterly fuckin’ attractive they are,” Luke drawled and watched as the man blinked and then smirked, shifting closer to him and narrowing his intense blue eyes.

“And now you’re sassy. I like it, makes me wanna push that pretty little ass of yours up against this wall and see what else your mouth can do,” and now the other man was crowding into Luke’s personal space, his long fingers wrapping themselves around his wrists and pinning them to the rough brick wall.

Luke groaned, his tongue darting out to wet his lips in anticipation. He didn’t even know the man’s name and as the man leaned in and ran his lips over the line of his jaw he honestly didn’t care to know.

The man pulled back and grinned at him, a maniacal giggle spilling from his lips. Luke cocked his head at the other man and the man crashed back into him, capturing his lips and his breath and Luke swore the man could have been a hurricane personified. He was manic energy and yet there was a sense of calculation to every movement he carried out and as Luke found himself stealing the other man’s breath he was hit with the realization that this was actually happening, that he was about to let this man do whatever he wanted to him.

Luke pulled back, pulled away and the man paused, his fingers still wrapped around Luke’s wrists and his gaze pinned onto Luke’s face.

“You got a name?” Luke managed to spit out, his face burning red as the man laughed that crazy ass laugh at him.

“Baby, you can call me Delirious. Or, if you wanna be naughty, you can call me Daddy,” and then Delirious was winking at him and Luke couldn’t help but grin. “What about you?”

“Daddy? Really, you want me to call you Daddy?” He snorted, and the man nodded, a carnal look twisting his handsome face.

“Yes. I’m gonna have you moanin’ it, gonna have you gaspin’ it,” Delirious growled and that was the last straw for Luke’s shrinking self control. Luke pushed against the other man, used the wall behind him to his advantage and flexed upward and the man grinned and leaned down and attached those wicked lips to the flesh of Luke’s throat and worked a purple bloom onto the pale skin there. 

Luke flexed up into him again, the combination of alcohol in his system and the lust beginning to overtake his brain. Delirious growled and adjusted his hands, keeping Luke’s wrists pinned with one hand and slipping his other up between taut, hot skin and soft fabric. And as he splayed his hand across the abs of the man he had pinned against the wall Luke was moaning and straining against the other man’s weight, struggling to break free and claim some sort of control from the other man. 

Delirious hummed and ground himself down against Luke, and the friction was almost too much for the intoxicated man, and before he could say anything Delirious’s wicked lips were claiming his again and he was swept into the other man.

Delirious was unlike anything Luke had ever experienced. He was rough and controlling and with every swipe of his tongue he was destroying Luke’s ability to think and process what was happening.

Delirious dove deeper, crashing against Luke and Luke wondered if the man was aiming to destroy him as the hand splayed across his abs slid into his shorts and wrapped around the head of his cock and then there was no time to think, no time to breathe.

Delirious let go of his lips and Luke let his head hit the hard wall behind him, a choked noise spilling from his flustered mouth and Delirious’s chuckle was dark and carnal and as his thumb found the spot underneath the head of his dick the noise turned into a whine.

“Seems like baby likes the way he’s bein’ treated. Maybe I should let the baby cum in his pants like the horny teenager he’s makin himself out to be? Nah, I think I wanna see the way he looks all stretched out…” Delirious purred into Luke’s ear, releasing the hard cock in his hand and withdrawing himself from the other man. Luke sighed as he dropped down to his feet, and as he landed on them Delirious was pulling down his shorts and boxers and Luke yelped as the cool night air hit his ass.

“Goddamn, you don’t play do you?” Luke laughed, half breathless and entirely turned on. He did feel like a horny teenager, all adrenaline fueled excitement and restless urging for the other man to take him, to bend him over and practically violate him in public. And then Delirious was sliding a cool hand up the bare skin of Luke’s spine and setting Luke’s nerves singing. The man chuckled softly as he arched into the touch and forced Luke to bend over.

“No. I don’t play. Not even when the prize is your pretty little ass,” Delirious replied, and then his hand was gone and Luke thanked God that Delirious had come prepared as he heard the flick of a cap popping open. Luke waited semi-impatiently as Delirious hummed before he was being dragged farther into the alleyway, the man’s hand locked around his wrist as he yanked him into the darkness.

“Don’t wanna have anyone see us,” Delirious’s voice was low and husky and then he was lifting Luke up and Luke wrapped his legs around the trim waist in front of him before he was pushed up against the wall. Then Delirious was pinning him with that gaze of his and Luke couldn’t move as the man leaned in over his body.

“You ain’t talked much. You been sassy and then you shut the fuck up. You cool, pretty boy?” Delirious tossed at Luke, his eyes still pinned to Luke’s and Luke didn’t think twice. He reached up and grabbed the man’s short blond hair and yanked him closer, until he could see the man’s eyelashes and then he grinned at him nice and slow. He wanted to play games? Luke was a master at games like these. He watched as the blue darkened and leaned in towards those perfect pink lips. When Delirious’s eyes darted down towards his lips he spoke.

“I’m good…just been waitin’ to see somethin’….impressive,” he paused and watched the man’s jaw flex. He slid his eyes back to the other man’s and licked his lips. This would really let him know what type of man Delirious was. Hopefully the blonde would choose the right course of action, and Luke shot the other man his best smirk and continued. “Hopefully you don’t disappoint, darlin. I’ve met too many guys that talked a good game and I’m-” He was cut off by Delirious snarling and capturing his lips, and once again Luke was swept up into the other man.

Delirious wasn’t going to disappoint him. Not in the slightest. He crashed into Luke, one of his hands sliding up underneath Luke’s shirt over flushed, damp skin and the other curled around his cock and when Luke moaned Delirious took advantage of the opening and pressed closer into him, and when Luke wound his arms around the other man’s neck he bit down on Luke’s bottom lip and the hand that had been up his shirt was gone.

Luke didn’t mind because Delirious released his lips and pressed their foreheads together and grinned. “At least I was talkin’ game. You didn’t say shit bout what you were gonna do,” the intense man breathed and then Luke was huffing out a laugh before a grin spread over his face.

“You wanna talk shit? Really? Because I was more interested in the fact that I’m bein’ held up against a wall in an alleyway at 3 am by a guy hotter than fuckin’ hell itself, whose only alias is Delirious…oh, also that I’m about to be fucked while I’m drunker than shit on this fine Friday mornin’.” Luke drawled, and then he felt the slickness slide over the head of his cock and froze. Delirious stared down at him, bottle of lube in his hand and a shit eating grin on his face.

“You’re right. It’s too late for shit talkin' anyway. I already got you where I want you…vulnerable and exposed and soon I’ll have you powerless. And…maybe when this is all over I’ll give you my number. But that’s only if you impress me,” he purred, and then Luke snorted a laugh, unable to hold it in. Delirious was in for one hell of a surprise, and as he felt the man’s surprisingly gentle fingers move in on him he grinned.

“Got somethin’ to say?” Delirious asked, and Luke grabbed his hand and guided it back up to his hip.

“Yeah…let me down,” Luke ordered, and Delirious eyed him before he was letting Luke drop down to his feet. “Now lay the fuck down.”

Delirious cocked an eyebrow at him and dropped down easily, and as the lanky man straddled him he licked his lips and gripped those tight hips. 

“This is different,” he mused, flashing the other man a heated grin.

“You ain’t ready for this,” Luke teased, and then he was pushing himself up and sinking down and he was right on target as usual, and the burn was nothing compared to what the burn he felt for the other man.

“How the fuck,” Delirious wondered, his vice high and breathless and Luke laughed again, the painful burn disappearing slowly. He felt the grip on his hips shift and tighten and licked his lips.

“If you give me your number I’ll tell you my little secret,” Luke answered, and Delirious was the one laughing now, that ass backward one, and then he was flipping them and leaning towards Luke’s face, his hands tight on his hips. Luke wondered why he was attached to his hips before his attention was drawn to the man hovering over him. Delirious licked his lips and rocked his hips, and when Luke moaned he grinned.

“I guess I could get used to havin’ you spread out on the bed when I get home from work,” he whispered, and then he closed the distance between them and Luke was drowning in him again. It wasn’t just his relentless mouth, though. The man knew how to use his hips and the slow pace he’d set was driving Luke mad. Luke pulled back and nipped at the swollen bottom lip before he slid his hands up the hot skin of Delirious’s back, his hands pausing on the man’s shoulder blades and then dropping back down.

Delirious grinned when he felt the hands grope his ass. He snapped his hips forward harder and decided to pick up his pace, feeling the grip on his ass tighten with every fast, hard thrust and hummed before he was letting go of Luke’s hips and planting them on the ground and changing his angle and as he heard the other man cry out he knew he had him.

He thoroughly enjoyed the way the other man sounded when he was being fucked. He was breathless and needy and it made Delirious want to fuck him harder, to see how long it would take to make his voice give out. He leaned in and Luke let him in and Delirious let himself go to what he wanted. He was going to be sore and wore out whenever he woke up but this man he’d met drove him insane. The way his body fit against his, the way he tasted like Jack and Coke, the way he’d clench around Delirious’s cock. The sounds he made. He was hooked on this man, and the thought was what drove him to wrap a hand around the abandoned cock between them and he listened to the other man curse and chuckled.

“You never told me your name,” he whispered, his voice low and husky and it sent a thrill running down Luke’s spine and Luke swallowed. He couldn’t lie to this man. 

“Luke. My name’s Luke.” He replied, and Delirious smiled at him and kissed him softly before he was pressing their foreheads together.

“Jonathan,” he murmured, and the smile he got in return nearly took his breath away. And then he felt the man clench around him and remembered what they were doing and grinned.

“Got a little sidetracked, didn’t we Luke?” He purred, and he wasn’t going to give Luke the chance to reply in more than whimpers as he lost himself in the motion of his hips and the sounds the other man was making and the dick in his hand. He’d been holding his pleasure back but couldn’t anymore. It didn’t matter, because Luke was clenching around him and moaning brokenly and he grabbed Luke’s perfect hips and held him down as he fucked him faster.

Luke was drowning. His eyes were closed and the only thing he could focus on was the pleasure and he knew he was making noise he just didn’t know what kind and as Del-no, Jonathan thrust into him faster he took his last breath of air and then he fell apart in Jonathan’s hands, his body trembling and as Jonathan fucked him through it he heard Luke moan his name and then he was falling apart. 

Luke waited for him to catch his breath before he kissed him, slow and deep and it scared Jonathan how right it felt. He hadn’t expected to share his real name with Luke. But he had, and something was telling him that he’d fuck up if he didn’t give his number to him.

He cleaned them both up with his coat and made himself presentable before he hauled Luke to his feet and let him fix himself before he reached into Luke’s pocket and stole his phone, unlocking it and texting his phone with a bullshit message before handing it back.

“You…need a ride home?” Luke eyed him and then grinned.

“You wanna stay the night? I’d be down for a second round,” he drawled, and Jonathan laughed and shook his head.

“Get in the car,” Jonathan ordered and Luke laughed. He didn’t know what was going to happen but he knew he’d enjoy every second of it and that’s all that mattered. He got in the car.


End file.
